Guide to Grimm
by Steve Sensei
Summary: Reborn into a world of chaos, Gadwall struggles to find where to swear his loyalty in the upcoming battles. Will he side with humans who are responsible for his death, or Grimm the sworn enemy of man.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Juniper Tree

* * *

_There was once a rich young man born of noble blood. It was his duty to marry into a royal family. However he could not betray his heart. He did not love his arranged bride. On the night before his wedding he took flight. He rode through the night never looking back. As dawn began to break, him and his horse collapsed. Freedom was his._

_Noon broke through the trees that surrounded him, He listened to the sounds of nature till the forest went silent. Not even the leaves rustled to break the silence. From the silence came a voice. It was a song. A beautiful melody echoing through the woods. Like the song of a Siren, he was entranced. He had to know which creature could have a voice so lovely. Following the voice he stumbled through the forest till he found himself in a meadow. If there was ever an Eden, this was it. Flowers of every color bloomed. A small path led to the center which stood a Juniper tree. The creatures of the forest were gathered listening to the song. When he reached the tree he stepped on a branch. Everything stopped. A young maiden stood up to see the new visitor. As soon as their eyes met, they knew they had found love._

_They soon married, building a home on the outside of the forest. Each day was a joyous one. Their love knew no bounds. It seemed as if this perfect couple had it all. However, they could not bear a child. One day the wife ventured into the meadow she had loved so much disheartened. Laying under the tree she cut her finger as she peeled an apple. A drop of blood fell tainting the pure white canvas of snow. She cried to the gods that she could have a child who's skin was as pail as snow, with red blood coursing through its veins._

_Her prayer was answered, but not without a price. Months later, as a baby was forming in her womb she became gravely ill. Knowing that death lurked nearby she made her husband swear that he would burry her under the Juniper tree if she were to die. As she gave birth to her baby boy, she died with joy. Keeping the promise he made, the husband buried her under the Juniper tree where they had fallen in love._

_Years later he remarried a widow taking her and her daughter into his family. It seemed their family was complete. However what couldn't be seen on the surface was the woman's hatred for her husbands son._

_He was often gone on business leaving his son with his new mother. While he was gone she would abuse him. Starving him till he was close to death, beating him till he could barely stand. His sister would lovingly tend to his wounds, and sneak him food pitying her younger brother. However, they were both afraid to tell father of mothers cruelty._

_One day while father was on a trip the young boy stumbled into the house after playing asking for an apple. Pointing to a chest, the cruel mother said he would find it on the bottom. He struggled to lift the heavy lid. Annoyed at his inability to do a simple task she lifted it up angrily. The boy gave her a smile thanking her._

_Curse this boy who will inherit his fathers fortune instead of my daughter. As his head peaked into the chest she slammed it shut decapitating him. Hearing the noise his sister stumbled into the room. In a panic she forced her daughter to dispose of her dead brother. Tears in her eyes she dragged her brother to the meadow where his mother was buried. She couldn't save him, the least she could do was make sure he rested in peace. As she buried her brother she offered a prayer to the gods to watch his soul._

_The gods took pity on the boy who's life was taken away so cruelly. The god of light knew they could not resurrect him because of the balance of life. Angry with his older brothers decision to turn a blind eye, the god of darkness vowed to make him one of his creatures of Grimm. Not only would he bring him back, he would allow him to seek vengeance. Hearing of his younger brothers plan to bring back the boy as a creature of darkness, the brother hesitantly brought him back. Not as a human, but a bird who would fly free to see the the world that taken him away so cruelly. Pleased with his older brothers decision, the god of darkness gave the boy a blessing. He would fly for eternity to bring justice. Not only to the world, but justice to those responsible for his death._

_Returning from the grave the boy flew to town singing the song of his death. Entranced by the creatures beautiful song, the townspeople took pity at the sad story and rioted. The boy had no idea why the people were riled. Following them he witnessed his step mother being crushed with a stone. Her head severed from her body just as she had done. Confused by this action he realized that the song that he had sung was understood by the people. He tried again to speak but was unable. Panicking as he saw his sister and father being drugged our of the house he tried to sing again. The same song came again. As if answering his mistaken cry the mob killed them._

_One villager walked to him and reassuringly said "justice has been served."_

_As the villagers left he was left with the corpses of his family. A mother guilty of a crime, and father and daughter who were victims of her evil. He began to cry. Looking at his reflection in their blood he saw that he was no longer the boy he was. Although a bird, he was a bringer of death._

_Through the night he drug his father to lay next to the Juniper to be with his wife. Exhausted covered in blood and scratches he went back to retrieve his sister. Wrapping his bill around his sisters shirt he pulled. He had no strength after pulling his father through the woods. His will filled him with strength. She brought him to rest with his mother, he needed to bring her to rest with her family. Her true family. Inching step by step to the tree the horrors of the events he witnessed filled him._

_Arriving he let his sister go and collapsed with the corpses of his fallen family. He was ready for death to take him, but it never did. Unbeknownst to him, he was cursed to walk this world for eternity to bring justice to those wronged. Afraid of bringing death the bird stood by tree for nearly a century._

_One day the gods vanished from the world. All that was left, was him, creatures of the god of light, and creatures of the god of darkness. At least that's what he thought._

* * *

_Grimm... The creatures of destruction that pollute this world. Soulless beings that want to drain light. Creatures that throb off the despair and darkness of humanity._

_Have they told you that Grimm roamed this world before the dawn of man? That they were a gift from the brother of darkness to protect this world in his absence._

_Were they born good, or were they born evil? The answer was... Neither. These creatures were born to obey their master. Puppets to be moved however the puppeteer saw fit._

_When abandoned by their master they evolved. No longer mindless creatures. Time had taught them wisdom. It taught them freedom, light, darkness. With this newfound knowledge a new generation of Grimm were born; Born with the ability to choose._

_One day a women entered their home. Filled with fascination for a creature they had thought was extinct, they gathered as she went to bathe in the pool of their old master. This women had an aura. An aura of hatred; Of darkness; Of revenge. The aura of her despair created a sensation, quenching a hunger they never knew existed. They watched as this women entered the pool. She was ripped apart and instantly reborn. Dying a thousand deaths, each death reborn stronger and stronger. She emerged a godess of chaos, now with the power to shape the world to her will._

_Hungry with power, she took control of these creatures as their new master. Forcing them into submission in a way their previous master never did, they lost everything they gained. Freedom. The creatures scattered around the world, but no matter how far away they couldn't escape her leash. When men were reborn they feared these creatures. This sensation was new. More strong than the rage of their master. It gave them power. Giving into the bloodlust the fate of the Grimm was sealed._

_Those who tried to escape enslavement were hunted. These huntsman could not understand the forces that controlled them. Their home was invaded. Their freedom was gone. They were nothing but the lust that had betrayed them._

_That is until a boy was able to communicate with them. He had a gift. He understood the pain of these creatures. This child had seen hell. A hell that began in the winter one fateful day as a women made a deal with the devil._

* * *

Gadwall layed under a tree. He had a book opened up to cover his eyes. The shade from the tree gave a nice breeze letting him enjoy a mid day nap. A shriek from the forrest woke him from his slumber. As the book fell into his lap he began to grin. Jumping up shoving the book in his pocket he ran toward the noise. He hadn't heard a cry like this before. Evading trees as he navigated through the forrest he heard an annoying screech from Shadow.

"Ay, whats the rush." Shadow wheezed gasping for a breath from the sudden movement.

"I've never heard this howl before. I think it might be a new species."

"Can't we take it slow," he complained. "It's not going anywhere."

"It might. We don't know it's abilities or speed. For all we know we aren't' going fast enough." He picked up speed putting more power into each step.

Shadow wished he kept his mouth shut.

As they neared the area of the howl Gadwall slowed down. Shadow crashed into a tree next to him exhausted. Peaking through the trees Gadwall saw a Grimm he had never seen before.

It had the posture of a Beowulf, the mask of an Ursa, with the wings of a Griffon. His eyes sparkled as he began to trace the creature in his book. As he finished the drawing, he watched as the creature ate fruit from a tree.

Gadwall was what he liked to call a Grimm protector. As long as he could remember, he was able to understand Grimm. He understood their thoughts, could hear them speak. To him Grimm weren't evil like the world professed. To change others minds he scours the world of Remnant to find new species of Grimm. To understand them. To write about them in his book. To show the world they weren't what they thought they were. In his years of travel, he came to learn that Grimm were not inherently evil. They were under the control of a higher evil that he prayed he'd never encounter. By communicating, he was able to release them from the trance they were under granting them the freedom that had long been taken from them.

Shadow was one of these saved souls. During an early adventure, Gadwall found him alone in his nest. He was a Griffon (a winged Grimm). The creature was an infant. From the look of it, his mother was killed by a huntsmen. He used his aura to release him of his curse. As he began to leave he noticed that the Griffon had followed him. Hiding in his shadow. Smiling he took him as his companion. Traveling was lonely, he was happy to have a friend.

A shot echoed through the silent forrest. Everything seemed to freeze. Then a cry of pain as the creature fell to the ground. Dropping his book, he ran to the injured Grimm.

"It's ok buddy," he said kneeling next to the fallen beast. Stroking it's fur it was shocked that the human understood him.

"Please. Help," the creature whimpered as he began to disintegrate into dust.

Gadwall gave the biggest smile."It's going to be alright," he lied. The confidence in his voice gave the Grim assurance. Waving a hand over the beast a black glow began to radiate from his hand. His aura. The pain was gone and the creature began to close his eyes. As it drifted away his body faded becoming dust in the wind.

His face darkened as a feeling of emptiness filled him. Clenching his fists he hit the ground with a loud scream. Shadow bowed in respect for his fallen brother.

A rustle came from the bush. Emerging was a figure. More specifically a hunter with his riffle in hand. "Hey buddy you all right." Laughing he continued. "Lucky I shot that thing before it hurt you."

"It wasn't going to hurt me."

He laughed harder. "Good one, and i'm not a huntsman." The hunter suddenly noticed Shadow. "Move!" he began to aim at him.

Gadwall's face darkened raising his hand Shadow burst into a dark cloud. Suddenly he appeared on his shoulder.

The Hunter aimed his gun at Shadows new location.

"Move!" The hunter yelled. As he began to pull the trigger Gadwall appeared in front of him thrusting his gun in the air. As the shot went off he twisted his body and threw a kick.

"What are you doing?!"The hunter yelled as Shadow charged at him pinning him to the tree.

Gadwall was silent, he didn't look up. Their was a look of blood thirst in his eyes. Rage. Pulling a gun out of his coat pocket at lighting speed he held it to the hunter.

"You're just like her. Taking the life of an innocent creature."

The huntsmen was confused. They were the only ones there.

"Grimm are human too!" Gadwall yelled pulling the trigger.

The huntsmen closed his eyes accepting his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Left Behind_

* * *

_Their was a young warrior. He ventured throughout the land to spread justice and protect those who could not fend for themselves. It was said he was pure in heart like no other. However, every saint has their breaking point. __In his years of travel he came across a women. Releasing her from captivity the two began to travel together. They fell in love. _

_With a cruel twist of fate, their dreams of a family and a life of love was taken. __Everything has a price. Their love cost the young warrior his life. Years of surviving battles and wars just to fall to an invisible foe. Death._

_The thing that kept her evil desires at bay, was nothing but dust. Angry at her loss, she became obsessive. She went to the god of light begging for him to bring her love back. Life needed balance. This was what the god of light knew. Because of this, he could not grant her wish. Angered by his decision she went to his younger brother. Lacking the wisdom of his older brother, he was manipulated. He was convinced he was serving justice, so he brought back her l__ove_

_However, once he learned that she manipulated him to spite his brother he took away the gift he had given. The gift was replaced with another. Immortality, eternal separation from her love.__ Filled with hatred she riled countries far and wide to take arms against the gods._

_Her revolution failed and the gods left taking humanity with them, except two. The woman damned to be eternally separated from her lover, and a young boy who was no longer human._

_In the centuries that passed the boy now bird stayed in the forest, never leaving his families side. He was forever alone with the guilt of their death on his conscience. No one entered the woods except for Grimm who were drawn in by his despair.__ That is until one day a messenger of the gods stumbled into his domain._

_The young warrior was sent back as the herald of the gods to unite the world for its pending judgment. However this man had seen what his lover had become. What was once a kind and gentle women, was a goddess of chaos. Their children killed in the crossfire of their fight._

_Reborn again and again he began roaming the world in a drunken state trying to hide the sorrow and pain of his past._

_Two damned souls, abandoned in a new world. Two remnants of the past, left in a place where time stood still. As if by destiny, these 2 souls were destined to meet. During one of his lifetimes of sorrow, he walked through a forest. The forest was the manifestation of true sorrow. As he stumbled blindly around he came to the what was once a meadow. What stood their were wilted flowers and a tree that once bloomed with life. Hunched underneath was a bird sitting on a pile of bones. As the man saw this bird he felt pity but wanting to drown in his own sorrow he began to leave. That is until he heard the bird sing._

_The song resinated with him. It was a song of betrayal, abandonment, and families that were gone from them never to be reunited due to their curse._

_The man was gifted magic from the gods to aid him in his calling. As a gesture of friendship he gave some of his magic to the bird who was now able to transform back into his original form. He now had the freedom to transform between forms at will. Recognizing his form to be a Gadwall bird, he decided to take that as his new name in an attempt to start anew. They became partners and began traveling together._

_Both were on a quest to find their place in this new world. Overtime their ideologies began to change and they split ways. Ozma found his place among the humans. He became a huntsmen and trained armies to prepare against the dark forces of Grimm. Gadwall could not bring himself to kill the creatures he lived with for so long. Ozma never told him why he hated Grimm or why he was so set on being a huntsmen._

_Gadwall would one day encounter the queen of destruction, the reason for Ozma's misfortunes. But that is a story for another day._

* * *

In a tavern on the outskirts of Mistral a group of hunters exchanged stories in their drunken stupor. Gadwall entered sitting at a table. Silence followed as he walked into the small venue. Eyes followed him. Soon people began to whisper under their breath. This wasn't unusual. Those who stand out will always gain attention from people. He usually prefered to stay near the forest because people always reacted this way. However he needed supplies. The huntsmen filled with drunk confidence started shouting at him from across the room.

Ignoring them, he gave the waitress his order. As time passed the group approached him.

"Why's their a damn Grimm with you boy." Taking a swing at Shadow with a bottle the Griffon simply jumped to his other shoulder avoiding the blow.

Taking a sip of his drink, he simply said"This is my partner, and we're simply here to enjoy a meal."

"You and your Partner! Aren't welcomed here and we'll remove you by force if we have to."

Leaning back in his chair the huntsmen caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were filled with hate, a bloodlust that seemed unquenchable. They were stunned and afraid, but their pride wouldn't let them back down. Reaching for their weapons Gadwall knew a fight was coming. As soon as a sword was swung it began.

Leaning back in his chair, the blade brushed over chin. Shadow leaped into the air grabbing Gadwall's arm. With a powerful thrust Shadow got them off the ground. A man came charging with a gauntlet. As he thrust Gadwall noticed a small opening under his shoulder. Letting go of Shadow he rolled behind the man. Planting his hands in the ground he lifted his lower body and kicked him making him fly over a table.

The swordsman attempted to attack again but Gadwall was ready. The huntsmen thrust his sword forward like a fencer. Swiftly sidestepping it, Gadwall placed his left hand on his elbow and the right hand on his inner wrist. With a powerful thrust in both directions he snapped his arm. The attacker fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Shadow leaped towards the last man. Swinging his knife at the Grimm, Shadow changed directions evading his attack. It was a distraction. Gadwall smashed his mug on the back of the mans head knocking him out.

The tavern was silent afraid of the newcomer. Sensing their fear Gadwall cheerfully said "I'll take the food to go."

As they walked through the streets they heard a man shouting. Deciding to see the commotion they turned the corner to see a man yelling at a women and her child. They were faunus.

"I told you lady! Your kind aren't welcomed here." Reaching to strike her someone grabbed his hand. The storeowner turned to see Gadwall. He had stopped him from hitting her. "What do you want." Trying to break free of his gasped Gadwall let go.

"Shame on you. Almost hitting this women for trying to buy food from you." Taking the food out of his hands he handed it to the women. As the store owner opened his mouth he shoved the money into his chest. "Keep the change," He said in disgust.

"Thank you," the women said tears in her eyes.

"It's no problem Mam."

Nudging her child to thank the stranger, "Tyrian say thank you."

The child looked at him his eyes wide observing the whole thing. Then a wicked smile crossed his lips. "Thank you. Mister." His words sent a shiver down his spine. Their was nothing to be afraid of, he was just a child.

Right?

* * *

The two companions had camped outside the city on a hill. Around midnight the quiet night was disrupted.

Smoke had wafted over during their slumber. Coughing Gadwall awoke to check the fire. Their was a fire, but not theirs. The town they were at earlier was blazing. Screams filled the night. It was a sight of chaos.

"Shadow get up!"

Still drowsy the Griffin sat up. Sensing the danger he jolted upwards to Gadwalls shoulder.

"What's happening?"

"Most likely bandit's."

"Do we help?"

"I don't know?"

Suddenly a figure came from the woods. Grabbing his blade he turned to face the intruder. What they saw was unexpected. The huntsmen they had seen earlier stumbled forward.

This was a surprise. He was bleeding. His arm was cut badly. Collapsing Gadwall rushed to catch him.

"Run," he gasped.

Suddenly a cry pierced the night. It was the call of Grimm. Nevermore's flew over the forest to the town.


End file.
